moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wisp Ivymoon
Wisp Ivymoon is a Kaldorei ranger that actively partakes in efforts to preserve nature as a major advocate of protecting animal and plant species within their biomes. Currently, Wisp can be found in the wilds of the Argus. She is not in a guild. Appearance & Behavior Eyes filled with the light of the moon are shaded by teal-coloured hair that frames the angular shape of her face - a straight nose, a narrow jaw and protruding from the sides of her head are long pointed ears adorned with the smallest of golden studs. Her armor is well mended. Designed for function and comfort, it lacks any heavy ornamentation or embroidery and is made of earthy toned fabrics and brassy-coloured chainmail. Removable animal furs line the armor, providing warmth as needed. Basic Appearance * Eye Colour: White glow * Skin Colour: Light grey-blue * Hair Colour & Style: Teal, normally worn loose. Slight layers in the cut. * Height: Average * Weight: Lean Personality Calm and stoic, Wisp is not easily made agitated or upset but such seeming indifference in difficult situations gives her an almost aloof air. While she keeps most peers at a distance, those who take the time to get to know her will discover her to be a very compassionate, sympathetic person. Close friends will find she has a romantic side that comes forward when speaking of the things she is passionate about. She is very frank in her opinions and statements without disguise when prompted to speak her mind, however her sense of humour is dripping with sarcasm. That combination can cause her to frequently come across to others as rude. Despite her nature toward strangers, Wisp is fiercely loyal to those she trusts and requires more than just words to break her from principles she believes in. It is not uncommon to find Wisp to be half-asleep or drowsy, as if she'd recently been woken – perhaps even being mistaken for intoxicated. Notably lazy, she would prefer to stay in bed asleep when she has no important obligations to tend to. History Early Years Born to parents Heartwood Ivymoon and Vhanriel (née Dune'adah) near the now-ruined Shrine of Aessina in Ashenvale, Wisp's formative years were without strife. Raised beneath the great canopied trees alongside her younger sisters Pearl and Ephegenia, she was never a lonely or troubled child, the spark of adventure evident in the way she emanated curiosity. The world seemed a safe place to naive eyes and her encouraging family until a fire broke out in their home that claimed the life of Ephegenia. Namesake Wisp was so named after a wisp rested curiously upon her brow shortly after birth whilst she slept. It is unknown if the wisp had, or has, any further connection to her. Everything In-between Stuff totally happened. The Legion's Return Considered young still amongst her Kaldorei kin at just over 4,000 years old, Wisp was not present for the original invasion of the Burning Legion that consumed the ancient city of Suramar, it's sister cities, and Temples on the now-named Broken Isles. Thus, when the armies pushed into the isles to aid in the fight against the Legion, it was Wisp's first time seeing the ancient home of her ancestors. Despite it's sate, ruined and overtaken, Wisp was genuinely overwhelmed by the natural beauty the land still held. Family & Relationships * Mate: Single * Father: Heartwood Ivymoon (Deceased) ** Uncle: Verthil Blackmantle (Alive) *** Cousin: Yera (Adopted Daughter of Verthil; Alive) * Mother: Vhanriel Ivymoon (Deceased) * Siblings: Pearl Ivymoon (Youngest Sister; Alive), Ephegenia Ivymoon (Sister; Assumed Deceased) Affiliations * Guild: Guildless. Animal Companions *'Reed' (Grove Warden, Mount) A noble Moose gifted to Wisp by the Druids of Moonglade, Reed is an even-tempered beast bred for his tranquility, strength, and substantial intelligence. * Fern (Moose, Pet) A leucistic moose Wisp took into her care after freeing it from a harpy snare in Highmountain. He is very green in his training but is seen alongside the Order during missions as either a mount or combat ally. * Grove (Deer, Pet; Retired) Wisp's deer is an elderly white-tailed buck who's age has begun to show in the silvering fur of his face. While considered tame, he does have a big-headed attitude and a concerning infatuation with Dorondir Ivorsong, a druid with delicious leafy armor. Shortly after arriving on the Broken Shore, Grove was badly injured. It was then that Wisp made the decision he should be retired from combat, and he was released to the wilds of Val'sharah where he now resides in the sanctuary of Cenarius' Grove until the end of his natural life. Gallery Drawings, screenshots and other images depicting Wisp and/or her companions. All Art is © the respective artists. Wisp Salteymatey 1.png| Wisp © Salteymatey Wisp_by_Mys.png|Wisp © Myks0 kite.png|Wisp & her raven © EPSokoll2016|link=http://little-moose.deviantart.com/art/Wisp-and-Kite-624391080 wisp_by_spectr00m-d9k0ggo.png|Wisp © Spectr00m|link=http://spectr00m.deviantart.com/art/Wisp-577809240 sale_headshot_25.png|Wisp © SirMeo 2015 Wisp by MischiHD.png|Wisp © MischiArt 2015 Wisp by renoHD.png|Wisp © Reno 2015 chibidorogrove.png|Grove & Dorondir © EPSokoll 2015|link=http://little-moose.deviantart.com/art/Dorondir-Ivorsong-and-Grove-the-Stag-532138506 Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Dor'Serrar Category:Rangers